Cat Got Your Tongue?
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: Rated for Possible future chapters. And if you want to know more, you have to read. ;)
1. DISCLAIMER

**_DISCLAIMER:_**  
  
**I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe, save my character Eiliethyia Belerofyn. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever, I am merely doing this for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Do not sue me, I am a poor college student and I have no money.  
  
If you want to put this on a site, or use some part of this story, e-mail me. I will probably say yes, so just be nice and ask me first... ok...  
  
Also, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, so be kind, though _CONSTRUCTIVE _criticism is always welcomed.**


	2. Of Cats and Men

Eiliethyia Belerofyn was a quiet, studious young woman. She came from a proud line of Animagi. Though her own blood was pure, she did have relatives that had married muggles. She was one of the few purebloods that didn't care about lineage. The number of pureblood families was getting smaller and smaller. Soon, there would not be enough families that weren't related. It only made sense to marry into non-pure families or even into muggle families. But that was a different story.  
  
Eili's form was that of a small gray cat, with black along her ears, back and tail. She herself was of average height for a girl of 16 and she was rather willowy. Her Greek heritage had tinted her skin with olive and made her look a bit exotic in this world of pale Brits. She had long silken brown hair and deep brown, almost black eyes. That was the one thing that distinguished her from any other cat. When she was in her cat form, her eyes were still that deep almost black shade of brown.  
  
Her quick wit and sharp mind had gotten her sorted into Ravenclaw. Something that had made her family very proud. She was at the beginning of her 6th year now at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had classes with the Golden Trio over the years, though she wasn't in their circle... No, the gentle, quiet girl was almost always on the outside looking in. However that did not mean that she did not know what was going on. She was observant, very observant, however she saw no need to mention what she saw.  
  
She often liked to go outside and become her cat form and go play... people often mistook her for someone's familiar. She'd play in the flowerbeds, chase butterflies and just be carefree... In these dark times, it was necessary to have as much fun as you could. And while she was a cat, no one could tell her she was being immature. She was proud of herself for being so convincing... After all, that was the mark of a great Animagi, when you could fool people into believing you were nothing more than the shape you had taken... However, one day, she found that perhaps she was a little too convincing...  
  
She's been out in the Gardens chasing butterflies, when the resident git and Slytherin Prefect, Draco Malfoy had shown up. She tried to hide herself among the flowers, after all, he was the type that was likely to kick her or torment her just because she was in his way or something like that. She was inclined to believe he didn't like animals, after all, he didn't have a familiar and in her mind, that did not bode well. Besides, every one knew that Draco was just a bad seed. She tried to keep a low profile to avoid possible harm... However, something unexpected happened.  
  
She was now pretending that she didn't notice him and he was sitting on a bench, with his head in his hands... At first she thought nothing of it... and then, she thought she heard soft sobs. Her ears twitched and against her better judgment, she slowly padded over to him. She sat there, looking up at him, wondering why he was sad. She mewed softly and he looked down to her and gently pet her head. She was confused; this was not typical Malfoy behavior at all. She hopped up on the bench and sat beside him, putter her paw on his hand.  
  
He looked down at the little cat and narrowed his eyes, something was not right. Most animals ran from him, and here this little cat was being quite friendly. Not that he entirely minded, but it was still a matter of confusion. That was when he noticed the almost black eyes that were staring back up at him. He got angry and felt hurt and betrayed, and his voice when he spoke was evidence of that. "Who are you?" He snapped.  
  
She lowered her head and hopped of the bench, mentally sighing. She then became herself again. She was in her uniform for once; usually as soon as classes were over she changed into something more comfortable. She looked out of place in that uniform, well in anything with a skirt really. Truth be told she wasn't comfortable in dresses or skirts of any sort. She just looked at him, her head down, eyes just barely gazing up at him.  
  
Of all people and things that could have appeared before him as the cat transformed, he had not expected her. Not some pretty, shy little Greek flower. She was obviously very skilled at transfigurations to be doing something so advanced as becoming an Animagi. Needless to say, he was impressed. Very little impressed him anymore. "Who are you?" He asked in a half angry, half hurt tone. He had after all been having a private moment and had thought her to be nothing more than a normal cat. No matter how pretty she was, it could not change the fact that she had trespassed against him and she was a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Eiliethyia Belerofyn." She said softly. Her voice was surprisingly gentle and musical. It was like a summer zephyr flowing through silk and velvet. She also seemed to already be quite sorry for her betrayal. She radiated her emotions - wore her heart on her sleeve. Something else that Draco Malfoy was not prepared for.  
  
"Why did you trick me?" he asked sternly.  
  
"My intention was only to comfort you. I had been practicing at my animagus form. I had not thought that anyone else would be around. I meant no harm, Sir." She said softly and even he could not mistake the sincerity of her words. That irked him to a point, after all it was a lot easier to snap at people and berate people when they weren't cute young women that were sincere enough for him to notice.  
  
"You will forget what you have seen here, Belerofyn... or else." He hissed, his tone dangerous. She looked on the verge of tears herself now.  
  
"Of course..." She said simply, sadly. The sound of sadness in her voice caught him off guard in a way that nothing else ever had.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He inquired in a demanding tone.  
  
"I just wanted to help. You seemed upset, something that is rare, I am sure. I do not like seeing other people hurting... that is all." She explained with a sigh.  
  
"Tell no one. Once we are back at the castle, this never took place. I cannot be seen as having a weakness, and if I hear about it, I will come after you... do I make myself clear?" He explains in a low, icy tone. She nodded.  
  
"I have found out that my entire family was a lie. My father never wanted one... he only did so to serve the Dark Lord and to keep up appearances at the Ministry. He broke my mother and tried to brain wash me. Sixteen years of lies little Allie Cat... and now what am I to do? I love my mother, but I fear I cannot reach her now. She looks at me and only sees my father. Then there is the matter of my life here at school. Rather late in the game to change how they see me, now isn't it?"  
  
How sad his life was. She bit her lower lip in thought. How to help him? She wasn't sure all she could think of were options that seemed very out of character for the Draco Malfoy everyone knew and loathed. She sighed. "I am sorry you had to go through such things and I hope you do reach your mother... I hope she comes back to you." She says softly, her words full of more honest sincerity than he had ever known...  
  
"As for what to do about school, some would say that it is never too late. However, the decision is yours, no one else can make it for you. You can change, you can stay the same, or you can find a happy medium." She explains.  
  
"A happy medium?" He scoffs.  
  
"Yes. You could stay as they see you, but find yourself an outlet... A place where you can be yourself until you graduate and can be far from this place and the people that knew you when." She says softly, and oddly enough, her words make a lot of sense.  
  
He could not help but ponder her ideas, the options she was laying out on the table before him. How odd. Normally he would be tormenting this young woman or anyone like her for their weakness, deducting house points for the betrayal... and threatening her with all sorts of unpleasant things if she so much as hinted about this encounter to another living soul. However, she made sense... and he started to wonder if perhaps he'd been wrong following the words of his father for so long, though he would never admit to that fact. "All right miss know it all, where would I be myself?" He says snidely.  
  
She thinks on that question, ignoring his tone... "I do not know. If you were an Animagi, I would suggest coming out in that form and playing among the flowers, getting the stress out that way... animals have a lot more freedom than people. You could confide in someone you trust... but considering the reputation of the house you are in, I am not certain that you would be able to do that..." She sighs... "The only other option is you trust... me." She said, looking away.  
  
A wry smirk curled his lips, though she had turned away and could not see. "Trust you... A Ravenclaw... Oh yes, I can just see the headlines now." He hissed as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"It was only a suggestion. I could come out here as a cat. No one would know... I would be out here playing and you could come out under the pretext of doing rounds or other Prefect duties. No one would be suspicious." She offered, though it was obvious she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. Malfoy intimidated her, frightened her, and she was not sure she wanted to put herself in this position... But she had tricked him and wanted to right that wrong... and this seemed to be the only way.  
  
He pondered her suggestion... "There might be a use for you Animagi after all." He chuckled coldly... Though he was actually looking forward to spending more time with this little cat. "We will try this, but I warn you now, if so much as one rumor starts, I will not hesitate to destroy you." He explains with an almost clinical coldness.  
  
She nods, sighing. "I understand... you have a reputation to protect. Still, I hope it will not come to that." She says softly. "If you don't mind... I'm going to be a cat again... in case anyone comes by..." She sighs.  
  
He couldn't help but think that he hoped it didn't either; after all, he'd like to have a smart, talented young woman like this around... "It had better not." He almost threatens. He nods as she says she's going to be a cat again and watches as she seems to just melt back into her animagus form. It seemed she was quite skilled indeed. 


	3. Questions and Secrets

A small, gray and black cat escaped the stony confines of the castle and ran off into the lush, but odd landscape beyond. It ran down to the lake and climbed up onto a large, flat rock. The giant squid was playing by the shore opposite the rock... and it seemed to be having fun. The little cat just watched the squid and appeared to be content sunning itself there on its rock.  
  
A tall, lithe young man with silvery blonde hair and intense gray eyes slipped out into the gardens. He had a scowl upon his face and a purpose in his step. A cloud of almost severe gloom radiated from him, keeping everyone at bay. He slowly weaved a path toward the lake, finally coming to rest on a large, flat rock.  
  
The cat looked at the intruder and mewed at him. Wise, knowing – almost black eyes looked up and studied the young man's face. The cat then stretched and curled up beside him. Almost as if it was ignoring the fact that he was there. At least that is what the picture the scene painted seemed to be from a distance.  
  
The young smiled as he looked down to the cat. Gray eyes peered into deep brown pools. "Good to see someone can keep their word." He said with a chuckle. The little cat just looked up at him as if she completely understood what he'd just said and did not find it funny...almost as if she were quite unenthused with the comment. Then, she laid her head back down on her paws... almost like she'd just given him the cold shoulder. It seemed pretty much like a usual scenario when dealing with a cat – almost.  
  
The young man seemed to relax. The scowl melted, the aura of gloom dissipated, and it seemed almost as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He reached over and scratched the cat behind her ears. "So, Allie Cat, is this the happy medium?" He asked, sounding as though he wasn't quite convinced. Something was still bothering him, but he did look to be a lot more relaxed than he had when he'd first approached the rock.  
  
The cat looked up at him and mewed, placing a paw on his hand, as if to say – 'Getting there.' The young man shook his head. "Still too close to the school." He sighed. The little cat looked to him and seemed to be pondering something for a moment. Her tail swished from side to side as her head canted to one side... what was this cat thinking about... It almost looked like mischief... to the untrained eye.  
  
Finally, she got up, hopped down from the rock, turned to look at the young man, meowed a 'Follow Me,' and led him deep into the Gardens. She paused, looking around and when she was sure that there was no one around but her and the young man, she changed. Where there had been a cat, there was now a young woman... and things were making more sense... She pushed on a small section of stone that was showing through the overgrown ivy. A small opening appeared and she led him in beyond it.  
  
He was shocked. He followed her, but he hadn't expected to be shown to a place that even he hadn't known about. Once he was inside, she tapped a place on the wall that he didn't quite see and the wall closed behind him. Inside was a small, ghostly garden. "How did you ever find this?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged. "One of the Garden Ghosts showed it to me." She replied simply.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I do not really know." She said with a small sigh.  
  
"You are one strange girl, Allie Cat." He chuckled though for once, it was not a malicious one.  
  
"And you are the picture of normalcy, Draco?" She asked with a chuckle of her own. He laughed and shook his head. She'd gotten him... he hadn't expected that – not really. Though he got the impression that she was still afraid of him and the thought caused him to sigh.  
  
"What is wrong Draco?" She asked softly.  
  
"Why are you still afraid?"  
  
"What have you done in the past that would make trusting you now, easy?"  
  
"Okay, you have a point." He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I am supposed to be helping you but I am not doing a very good job of it. I am still not sure of this. Part of me keeps wondering when the other shoe is going to drop on my tail." She half laughed, half sighed.  
  
"It isn't easy for either of us, Allie Cat. You fear the Draco Malfoy everyone around here has gotten to know and loathe and I'm not sure that I can change. This is new territory for the both of us." He sighed.  
  
"Do you want to change?"  
  
"I think I do. I mean I know at least something has to change. I'm not the same, not after everything that's happened. But I'm... I'm not sure how to go from here."  
  
"Change is seldom easy but often necessary. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made... But you are not to that point yet, you still have time and options." She explained.  
  
"What kind of sacrifices? What options?" He asked feeling more than a bit lost.  
  
"You might have to sacrifice your pride on the altar of your happiness." She said simply and stopped to think on his other question for a moment. "You still have a few things you have to figure out before you can actually start changing."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You still have to decide what you want to change, how you want to change it, what it will change too... and if you really want to. Who are you now Draco? Who do you want to be? Only after you can answer these questions will we really be able to figure out what options you have. Wanting it isn't enough. You have to have a plan, a goal, or at the very least a direction you want to go in... Or else how will you know where you are going and what it will take to get there?" She inquired.  
  
"Where did you learn all of this?" He asked, a little in awe and a little... disbelieving. After all, she was his age, how did she know this stuff and he didn't?  
  
"Family... books... but mainly – experience." She sighed.  
  
"What happened to you?" He inquired.  
  
"I had to grow up." She said simply as if that explained it all. 


	4. Answers and Introspection

Things between them had been tense after that day in her secret hiding place. She hadn't really expected him to want anything more than her help at finding a happy medium... But now he wanted to know more about her and she was reluctant to share the information. She didn't open up to anyone easily... and the fact that he was Draco Malfoy didn't make it any easier for her. She was starting to wonder if she was actually going to be able to keep her end of this... She had said she would help him, but what was the cost to herself going to be? She hadn't thought that far through after she'd 'betrayed' him in the garden. She sat on her bed... wondering just what in the nine hells she had gotten herself into.  
  
He lay on his bed pouring over recent events. He was upset that she was still afraid of him... He hadn't said anything to anyone, or made any gestures thus far that would make her think he'd hurt her. Right now, whether she knew it or not and whether he really wanted to admit it or not, that little Allie Cat was the only thing keeping him sane. During the days he was still Draco... still the guy everyone loved to hate. He was still the picture of Slytherin morality... Only in those moments in the secrecy of a ghostly garden was he just a guy. Yet, his savior was still fearful of him. What could he do to change her mind? He didn't know.  
  
He pondered this and the questions she insisted he had to answer before they could really do anything that would help him come to terms with changing. Who was he? Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard, son of Narcissa and Lucius. His father was in prison. He was a member of Slytherin house at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in his 6th year and he was prefect. He played Quidditch and tormented first years and the students of other houses. He at times abused the power granted to him by Prefecture. He didn't know why, it was just what he'd always done. Now, it no longer held the amusement or satisfaction that it had before he'd found out his entire family was a lie.  
  
He looked on who he was and didn't like what he saw. He didn't want to be in the shadow of his father anymore. He didn't want to be the boy his father had tried to turn him into... the boy that often broke his mother's fragile heart. He didn't want to be strong and terrible... He didn't want to be the one people hated and feared... at least not anymore. He didn't know how to change it... he didn't know where to start. He figured he'd better start writing these things down... Try to take his reform as seriously as he took his classes. Maybe that would help his newest teacher have a little faith in him.  
  
Who did he want to be? He wanted to be better. He didn't want to be a Harry Potter or a Ron Weasley, but he was tired of being Malfoy. He didn't want to be a loathsome git anymore. He wanted to be respected and treated like everyone else. He wanted to have real friends, not just people that thought it better to be at the right hand of the devil than in his path. He wanted to be able to trust without having to instill fear into those people to get what he wanted. He just wanted to be who he should have been had his father not tried to mold him into a miniature Lucius Malfoy... He wanted to be someone that his mother could be proud of... someone that his mother wasn't afraid of... Someone that his mother could love without fear of getting her heart broken time and time again. He wanted his mother to look at him and not see his father. He wanted that more than anything.  
  
What did he want to change? Well a lot, nearly everything. That much was obvious from who he was and who he wanted to be. It just wasn't going to be easy. People were going to think that he was under some sort of spell. Maybe he was. Maybe the little cat that was really a girl had bewitched him in some way. However, he knew she wouldn't. Somehow, he just knew that wasn't her style. She was too soft and gentle to do anything that wicked. She wasn't a Slytherin and got as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs around them. She tried to be unobtrusive, tried to stay out of the way... and not add to the trouble. She wouldn't have bewitched him...but it would have been a lot easier if she had.  
  
What would it change to? He didn't know... he just wanted to be better, be a better person - that was all he knew. Maybe Allie Cat could help him with that. Always back to her. Damn it. How had she gotten under his skin like that? Why did he seek her approval, why did her opinion matter to him? Why did he care what she thought? He didn't know. He wasn't used to this. Wasn't used to dealing with people like this... He was trying to be nice, trying to be patient and was trying to let her help him, but it wasn't easy. She went against everything that he had been... She went against his Slytherin sense and who he used to be. Yet... there she was, helping him... even though she was afraid of him and was reluctant to trust him... she was still helping him.  
  
He had to respect her for that. For facing her fear and uncertainty every time she let him go to that ghostly garden for help. She faced her fear every time she saw him... every time she let herself be alone with him. How did she do it? Why did she do it? She didn't have to... She could easily just stop going to their meetings... and he wouldn't honestly blame her for it. If their positions were reversed and he felt that way, he probably would have bailed.  
  
That was it, wasn't it? That was why she got to him. She was better than him. She was a better person. Forget that she was a skilled witch that had her animagus form nearly down pat. Even though she was under no real obligation to help him anymore, even though she feared him for the tyrant he had been for so long, she still kept her promise and she was still helping him. He winced and sighed. He wasn't helping matters any. He just continuously went to her for help, for answers... for that happy medium she talked about...  
  
He had tried to seem interested and concerned about her. However, he had no practice at it and had sounded like he was prying into something she had obviously not wanted to talk about. He didn't know how to deal with her or what to do. She wasn't like Pansy. He couldn't just kiss Allie Cat and make her shut up or relax... He was the problem. He was why she was so nervous... skittish. He scared her. How did he change that? How could he make her feel more at ease? Would she ever relax around him or would she always be afraid of him? He didn't know the answer to that either. For the first time in his life that he'd admit to anyway... Draco Malfoy was at a complete and total loss... and because of a girl no less... He sighed and shook his head... and went back to writing down the answers to the questions she'd posed to him. 


	5. Facing Fear & Favors

He was on rounds. His mind was elsewhere... He seemed distracted... and because of this he wasn't nearly as snippy as everyone expected him to be. However, with the assignments that had been assigned this week... everyone pinned it on that. After all there was A LOT of parchment due for the various teachers this week. However, nothing could be further from the truth. Draco's mind was not on his school work... he was still trying to figure out a little Greek mystery...  
  
Eiliethyia on the other hand did have her mind on homework. It was going to be a very long day. She still had a bit of homework to do. And for potions of all things. She excelled in transfigurations... she did well in herbology... this was the only class that she got mediocre marks in... She sighed... She was going to have to ask Professor Snape for some help... she did not want to do that. What else could she do? She was a Ravenclaw and it was well known that he favored those of his own house, Slytherin.  
  
Wait... that... that could be the key. Draco was Slytherin. Oh Merlin, she couldn't be thinking about asking him for help... I mean, yes, she was helping him. However, it was Draco, and as much as she wanted to believe that he wanted to change... she was still unsure. After all, he wasn't known for his sincerity. She kept worrying that he was just looking for a new angle... a new way to get to people and she was the guinea pig. She felt bad that she thought that way... But how do you trust someone that for the past 5 years has been a complete and total bother to anyone and everyone outside his house?  
  
The more she thought about it, the more it bothered her. It wasn't like her to judge people like this. It wasn't fair for her to do it to him, she knew how bad it felt to be the one being judged. No matter how many times she questioned his motives, she still went to help him, still felt miserable for doubting him... but all the while, she was still nervous and still skittish around him. She just couldn't help it. She'd always had trouble around other people because she was an animagus and they weren't widely trusted or accepted either... Oh hell. She shouldn't be doing this. She should have bowed out gracefully.  
  
However, she hadn't... And her word was her bond. She supposed it wouldn't be too bad to ask Draco for the very least advice on the homework. She'd been helping him for a while now and he couldn't make her do more... This, this would be a way for him to even the score... But she wasn't sure it was the best of ideas. She could only think of how the old Draco would act... and it scared her. She tried to calm herself down. She tried to tell herself that this was a chance to see how new Draco would react... This was a chance to test how much he'd learned and how much he was willing to change.  
  
It didn't help. But it kept her focused... She gathered her parchment, quill, wand and book into her bag and went out into the halls... Oh this wasn't going to be good. All the other times she'd been a cat... but she needed to take her books... Wait... leave the books behind talk to him about it and then find a meeting place... That way the secret wouldn't be out... She was glad she'd caught herself before she'd almost done something that could have brought the Old Draco back with avengeance.  
  
She put her books away in her room and turned into her cat form. She made her way out of her room and into the common room. She then made her way out through the passage and into the halls. Now to find Draco... shouldn't be too hard, as a cat she could follow his smell... Though first she headed toward where he'd most likely be and that was near the dungeons. It was on her way down that she caught sight of silvery blonde hair... She stopped and turned going in the direction it had gone... She ran to catch up to him, which was a lot easier when she had four legs.  
  
She mewed to get his attention. This was a big leap for her. She didn't usually seek him out. Usually she got a message and met him out in the gardens... Mostly things were on his terms... and she supposed this would be too. She just hoped this wasn't poorly received... she didn't want to anger him... She didn't want to face the wrath of old Draco. That would be infinitely bad... especially for her.  
  
He heard a familiar meow, and was more than a bit surprised. Why had she sought him out? Was she coming around? No, even though she was in cat form he could still see the fear in her eyes. He picked her up and carried her to an out of the way place where she could return to her normal form and tell him whatever it was that she needed to tell him and he could get on with his rounds. Once there, he set her down and waited.  
  
She was a little shocked that he'd picked her up and a little scared. She was almost relieved when he set her down again, though she realized that meant she had to change back and tell him why she'd come looking for him... Something she wasn't sure she wanted to do... But now that she was here, she didn't really have any choice now did she? She turned back to normal... and was blushing before she even realized it.  
  
"Well, what is up Allie Cat? Why have you sought me out?" Draco asked... trying to sound like himself, but it was hard, he was curious as to why she'd done this...  
  
"I... I was wondering if..." She paused, sighing and tried to take a deep breath... This was obviously not easy for her and it was obviously something she'd been dreading... he was tempted to snap at her and tell her to spit it out already, but he knew that would just frighten her away and then he'd never know what she'd wanted... he held his tongue. "I have been having trouble... with Professor Snape's most recent assignment... he favors Slytherins... and... I was wondering... if perhaps... you could... at least... maybe give me advice or point me in the right direction for it..." She sighs, blushing.  
  
She wanted His help? No, she didn't want it, she was afraid of him... you could tell by the way she stammered. However, it was probably face him or ask the Professor himself and she didn't seem the type to go to Professor Snape. It kinda stung that she thought of him as the lesser of two evils... but maybe if he helped her, she'd start to lighten up, she'd start to believe that he was changing... Besides he had that paper to hand in to her anyway. Not that she'd asked for it... but still he thought he should give it to her anyway. He nodded.  
  
"All right. Meet me in the Ghost Garden in half an hour." He said simply.  
  
"Okay." She said shifted back to cat form and scampered off before he could say another word. He shook his head as she ran off and sighed. This was going to take a lot more work than he'd thought. He made his way to his room to go over the assignment a bit before going to meet her...  
  
She ran back to her room and became herself again... She felt like she wanted to pass out... She never wanted to have to do that again. That was almost as bad as asking the Professor for help. She shuddered and gathered her things... getting her cloak as it was starting to get just a slight bit dark and she wanted to stave off the slight chill the night air would have.... She made her way to her ghostly garden... No one would think anything of it... she often did that... and then, she waited.  
  
He made it outside and to the area where her ghostly garden sat... she'd left it open for him, which must mean she was already here. He slipped in and she tapped the wall... the passage slid shut... Her books were spread out upon her lap and her parchment was ready... She'd been going over things while waiting for him. He had his own parchment for her... The parchment that answered the questions she'd posed to him the last time they'd met in this happy medium. He'd made a copy to keep for himself as a reminder...  
  
"Now, what seems to be the problem Allie cat?" He asked as he took a seat in front of her. She sighed and showed him...  
  
"I see. You're trying too hard. It isn't actually as difficult as you're making it out to be. You just need to use a bit of common sense. That's where everyone gets caught up with Professor Snape. He likes to make you think it's harder than it really is. He likes to challenge his students and I can't really blame him. How else will we try harder and learn more? That's not the point. If you just go back to this point and look at it from the simplest perspective you can... the answer should reveal itself." He explained as he looked over her work.  
  
She took back the parchment and skimmed over it... and tried to do what he said... She looked at it... and looked at it... and then... there it was... She began to write at a furious pace yet still in an elegant hand... And before she realized it, she had the required length of parchment and then some by the time she was done writing. She was shocked... amazed and grateful. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all... "Thank you Draco." She said sincerely. He shrugged.  
  
"You've been helping me longer than I thought you would... It's the least I can do. You need to realize that I do want to change Allie cat... and this might help." He said as he handed her the parchment. She took it and read over it and was stunned. It was the answers to the questions she'd posed to him. She hadn't expected him to treat it like homework... to take it so seriously... and yet he had.  
  
"You did not have to do this Draco." She said softly.  
  
"True... but I thought about what you said. How else am I supposed to remember all of this and work for school unless I treat them with the same seriousness?"  
  
"I see your point. Well... With this... I think we can tell what options you have open to you... it becomes obvious... when you look at what you hope to accomplish... Are you willing to do whatever it will take to get there Draco?" She asks softly.  
  
Was he... he might not have been so sure... but recent events were leading him to believe anything was possible. "Whatever it takes Eiliethyia." He said softly using her name so she'd know he was serious.  
  
She got a little chill as he said her name instead of calling her Allie Cat... The way he said it, there was just something to it that made it more than how other people said it... She didn't know how to take that... she just nodded. "All right then... I will try to come up with a game plan based on these answers... I'll let you know when I have it finished. We should get back... I would not like to get in trouble for being out past curfew... and if I am not mistaken it is drawing close." She says softly, gathering her things and putting them away.  
  
He nods and walks out with her. Watching her... realizing that even when she wasn't a small gray and black cat, she was still a cat. Her movements were so fluid and graceful all of the time. It was odd... she was completely unlike any other young woman he'd ever met. He wanted to know more about her. More about his little Allie Cat. Whoa... had he just called her his? He wouldn't think about that now... couldn't think about that now, he had to stay focused.  
  
She made her way back to the castle, a little tense under his watchful gaze. She hurried off toward Ravenclaw tower and wondered just what in the name of Merlin was happening? Why had he called her by her name instead of the pet name he used... Why didn't she mind him calling her Allie Cat? Why had the way he'd said her name effected her so much? She wasn't sure... but she had a sneaking suspicion she just might find out. 


	6. Cats and Mysteries

He followed her, feeling a bit dumbfounded. She had come to him for help and yet she was running away yet again. Why couldn't she trust him? He tried to think of a possible reason. Had he, Crabbe and Goyle ever done anything directly to her that had her distrust of him so high? He wracked his brain as he walked... Had they tormented her as a cat? Had they done something to her as she was?  
  
She was in the same year that he was, he ought to remember if there was a particular instance – shouldn't he? However, there had been so many people over the years that he and his flunkies had tormented that he could barely recall anyone that wasn't a member of, or close to the Golden Trio. So... what had happened?  
  
She never really talked about her family, save to say that they were almost all proficient animagi. She never talked about her life outside of Hogwart's. All she'd ever let on was that at some point, she'd had to grow up. But what did that mean? Perhaps he'd have to do some research. He'd have to be subtle, but sneaky and underhanded was something that came naturally to Draco Malfoy.  
  
So, who was Eiliethyia Belerofyn...really? What was her story? He wished he could just ask her, but the last time he'd tried to get to know her, it hadn't gone well. She'd thought that he was trying to pry... He hadn't meant to. He just wanted to get to know her. She didn't make it easy that was for sure. It was almost as though she had something to hide.  
  
He decided to ask his mother if she knew anything about the Belerofyns. It stood to reason that if the little Allie Cat was his age that her parents should be around the same age as his. He wrote his mother a small note, hoping she'd know something. Then, he finished his rounds and made his way back to Slytherin House. He slipped into the common Room, still thinking about possible reasons for Allie Cat's fear of him. He couldn't come up with any. He made his way back to his room and decided to just sleep on it for now.  
  
She say there on her bed, reading. It wasn't anything for homework and you couldn't really call it fun, either. It was more something – necessary. Te book was leather bound and worn by time, there was also something embossed upon the cover, but it too was fading. Eiliethyia looked sad as she poured over the yellowing pages of that book.  
  
Finally, she wrapped it up in some black cloth and settled it into her trunk. She laid back upon the pillows with a sigh. She couldn't let herself get caught up in it, couldn't let it drag her down.... But neither could she forget it or leave it in the past... She sighed and turned over, hoping that tonight, sleep would come early and be dreamless...  
  
In the morning... both awoke and tried to put their thoughts aside for the day. Though in different areas of the castle, both had similar morning rituals... Cleaning themselves up, putting on their uniforms and getting their things together for classes before going down to breakfast. Then they went about their days... trying to act normal... or at least what was considered normal for each of them, though neither felt the same way anymore.  
  
The owl came today. Draco opened the letter and read it carefully. He couldn't believe his eyes. To his mother's knowledge, there hadn't been anyone with the last name Belerofyn during her time at Hogwart's, nor had any been mentioned during her search for a viable husband among the pureblood wizards... She would have remembered so unique a name.  
  
So, what did this mean? Were her parents from different schools? Had they changed their names at some point, and if so, why? Had the little Allie Cat lied to him? Had she known she was lying? There was a possibility that the information had been kept secret from her as well. What to do now? He'd been hoping to gain some answers, and all he had were more questions... this was getting terribly frustrating.  
  
Should he confront her? Or should he perhaps try to find more information first? It was difficult to say, he was sure this was something of a delicate situation. After all, whom could he ask? Whom could he ask that might know and yet wouldn't tell her? At the moment, Draco was stumped and that bothered him. He just didn't know how to deal with this, or the little Greek mystery.  
  
Very few things challenged him anymore. Very few things offered him such intrigue. The longer he was around his little Allie Cat, the more confusing and complex things became. He honestly didn't know what to make of it all anymore. She was fading from the little Greek Allie Cat and becoming more like an Egyptian Sphinx. The only difference was, she wasn't posing the riddles, she WAS the riddle.  
  
He kept wondering just how he should go about solving this. He'd tried doing research and that had failed. He had tried talking to her... again – failed. He had been misunderstood and she didn't seem to even want to tell him anyway. She didn't seem to have any friends that he could ask, so that was out. Teachers would ask too many questions and would tell her he was snooping around... again – not an option.  
  
He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was in a place he'd hoped never to be, yet here he was. Perhaps he should have just saved himself the trouble and scared her off. He should have left well enough alone in the beginning. However, he hadn't and now he was stuck. At least he finally had a worthy opponent... If only she would relax and stop running away... If only she'd let him in just a little... but that was part of the challenge he supposed... even if it was starting to wear thin... 


	7. Can a Cat Change its Spots?

A couple of days went by before Eili and Draco met on the ground called 'happy medium' once again. Eiliethyia wasn't expecting it either. She was sitting out in the garden with that leather bound book when the messenger dart came. She sighed and muttered something to herself... She didn't have enough time to take the book back to her room and meet him in the Ghost Garden.  
  
She should have known better than to bring the book out into the light of day. She could only hope that Draco would think it to be a library book and nothing more. She gathered her things and went to the place where the Ghost Garden lay hidden. She pushed on the wall and went through the opening that appeared. She set the old leather book off to the side in a corner, hoping that Draco wouldn't notice it.  
  
Draco was at his wit's end. Between classes, the Great Greek Mystery and his own personal demons, he was in a very stressful place. Hence why he'd sent the dart to Allie Cat. She might have been part of the problem, but he needed some time away from the people that expected him to be the malicious young man that he had been. It was all getting to be far too much.  
  
He should have known that something was up from the look on her face. She had that almost fearful, cat ate the canary look in her eyes. To add to that, her usual nervous countenance was even more so than usual... However, he had chosen to ignore the signs... Perhaps it was foolish, or perhaps he'd just had too many other things on his mind to read the warning signs.  
  
"Have you come up with a plan yet, little Allie Cat?" He asked as he took a seat. She merely sighed and shook her head, looking a little apologetic through the haze of other emotions that were darting over her face.  
  
"I am sorry, class work has not given me much free time to work on it."  
  
"I see, well please, try to soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can lead this double life. I don't know how you do it." He sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked nervously and almost defensively, even more fear hiding in the depths of her nearly black gaze.  
  
"The life between the girl and the cat. How you can keep it together, is nothing short of amazing." He replied. However, all the while, he was making mental notes about her replies and reactions. She breathed a sigh of relief...  
  
"Oh... well I suppose I am just used to it. I don't even think about it anymore."  
  
"Must be nice."  
  
"You will reach that point too Draco. Do not worry so much." She said softly, trying to be supportive.  
  
"If I don't, sooner or later, something is going to have to give... Hopefully I won't snap if it does. That would be most unfortunate – don't you think?" He inquired.  
  
"It would be. But it will not happen. You are stronger than that Draco." She said softly. She sighed and leaned back against the stone wall. She risked a glance over to the book, hoping that Draco didn't notice.  
  
However, Draco was an observant young man. He could also pretend that he wasn't paying attention, even though he was. He waited until she looked away before stealing a glance at the corner that had previously occupied her attention. He noticed the book and casually glanced away before she could catch him.  
  
Now this was an interesting development. What was it? By her reaction to it, it couldn't be something for an assignment. Besides, it didn't look like any of their class books, nor did it appear to be one from the library either. Also, why had she put it over in the corner? It was as if she was trying to hide something... but what?  
  
Some puzzle pieces were starting to fit together. Though, even as they did, many more questions were surfacing. Perhaps that book was the key. With her reaction to it, he was inclined to believe so anyway. His mind began racing to work on a way to get his hands on that book. However, if it did hold the answers he sought, he was sure she wouldn't bring it out around him again... nor would she willingly hand it over.  
  
He must have caught her at a time when she couldn't take it back to her room. So, this meant he probably only had this chance to get it. He still didn't know how though. He would figure something out, he was sure... but what to do in the mean time? Keep her distracted and study her reactions and see if there were any clues in that he supposed.  
  
She kept looking over to the book every so often when she thought that Draco wasn't looking. It made her nervous that it was here with him. She didn't like it at all. But she couldn't do anything about it. If she drew attention to the book, it would all be over. He'd know something was up and he'd hound her or use his powers of persuasion to make her tell him. So she was stuck. She wanted to run, but she couldn't leave the book. Damn it. What could she do/  
  
What should he do? Allie Cat was becoming a nervous wreck and he was almost positive that book had a lot to do with it. The fact that the book was here with them and not lock up somewhere in his room he guessed. He was becoming more and more convinced through her nervousness that the book indeed held the answers he was looking for. Why else would she be so afraid of him and the book being in the same place?  
  
So, should he just confront her now then? No, in her current nervous state it would only make her less sure of him. So, how to get the book? He still couldn't think of a way that wasn't entirely obvious. He kept hoping that an opportunity would present itself. He shouldn't be doing this. He wanted her to relax and trust him and here he was up to old tricks and against her no less. Damn it all to hell. A different tactic then...  
  
"What's wrong Eiliethyia?" He asked, trying to push his curiosity out of the way enough for his concern to show through.  
  
"Nothing, I am fine."  
  
"You're more nervous than usual Eiliethyia, so what's bothering you?"  
  
"It is nothing Draco, just leave it alone." She sighed. Why did he have to keep using her name? Why was he using her actual name all of the sudden anyway?  
  
"Well now that most certainly doesn't seem like nothing. It rather sounds like something... What is up?" He asked more intently, watching her closely.  
  
"Why must you do this? Why can you not just leave me alone?" She nearly whimpered.  
  
"I'm just trying to help. You're upset – obviously distraught. You've helped me, but you won't let me help you. You refuse to trust me, you refuse to relax around me. You misunderstand my intentions and you keep running away and hiding... Why?"  
  
"No... stop... Just Stop Draco.... Please."  
  
"Not until you tell me why. Give me a reason Eiliethyia... just one."  
  
"It is none of your business." She cried as she stormed out of the Ghostly Garden. She ran far and away from the castle. Stumbling by the tree line, halfway past the lake. She was crying, shaking and scared. She'd also left the book behind... but she didn't care about that... right now she just wanted to get away.  
  
Draco was torn. Should he chase after her? Or should he seek out that illusive information he was now almost positive was contained in that book? He'd rather get her to tell him, but after this most recent encounter it seemed even less likely... However, once he got the information, she'd know where it came from and then she'd never trust him... Damn his growing conscience.  
  
If he hadn't been a Prefect, if he hadn't been trying so hard to gain her trust and prove he wanted to change, he might have just given into temptation and just read the book. However, even he had to admit that that course of action was counter productive... However, there was another option now... he only hoped it would work and that she wouldn't hate him for it... He also hoped that she hadn't gotten herself hurt while she'd run off... he took the book and ran off in the direction she had gone... 


End file.
